Bitstrip's Next Top Model- With Tyra Banks (cycle 2)
Prizes *A Cover in Vogue Italia *100,000$ contact with Covergirl Cosmetics *A Cover and 6 page spread with Cosmopolitan magazine. Episodes Episode 1 The Girl That Made It To The Top 14 2 months have passed since the first sucessfull cycle of Bitstrip's Next Top Model with Tyra Banks and Tyra decided to do a cycle 2. She found 20 unique girls to be semi-finalists. But 6 girls will be cutted and 14 girls will make it to the cast. As the girls arrived to their place, they met Miss Jay and Jay Manuel to say to them what BNTM is about. They told to the girls, that nothing is easy enough for a girl to be like Winona, the winner of Cycle 1. Then the girls saw Tyra Banks and they got really excited. She told them that the casting week has oficially started and they need to get in action! The modelling competition has started and the hard things will follow by as the 20 girls will do their fist really professional runway walk and a girl will win the runway challenge. In the end Raina won the first ever challenge, and she got really happy and confident. The next day Raina was getting annoying and a fight started between Dakota and her. Raina said something really harsh to her and more spessificly she said to her to die as easy as she can. Dakota started to cry because when she was 7 she was really close to death and Raina apologized to her as she didn't knew anything. The next day the 20 girls did the interviews with the judges as some girls' stories made the judges cry while some other got them mad about what the girls did. Then Tyra told the girls that they should do their first photoshoot. Some girls did amazing and some others struggled. Tyra and the judges delibarated and they made a desicion. Tyra said that she has 13 photos but then she revealed that BNTM Cycle 2 will have one more finalist. In the end 6 models got the boot. We wish them good luck: Then Tyra congratulated the top 14 and said to them that the competition is ON! Then she told them that the competition will be held in Los Angeles until the Top 6 will be revealed. *'Eliminated Semi-Finalists:' Dakota Wayne, Katarzina Jo, Felicia Brown, Hye-Jin Park, Manjula Kaur, Amanda Ford *'Special Guest(s):' None. Episode 2 Stay Fresh The 14 remaining girls went to Los Angeles, California. Out of the airport they met Tyra where she told them that they will not go to their Top Model Mansion yet because it is not ready. So the girls with Tyra and Miss Jay went with a bus to Covergirl Cosmetics brand where they met the manager miss Yoanna House, ANTM Cycle 2 winner. She told to the girls that the weekly challenge this time is to to a spot where they show the new red lipstick by covergirl cosmetics. They all read the scenario and they started. Some girls as Yaya, Zita and Belencia struggled and they were not as prayed as Marina, who won the challenge and her spot will be revealed tomorrow at the TV. Then Tyra told them that they will go now to their photoshoot at a photoshoot place. There they met mister Yu-Tsai guest photographer. Yu-Tsai told to the girls to remove all their make-up and pull their hair up and put a white shirt. Then the girls had 20 frames to do the photoshoot and it was really hard for the most of the girls. Then Tyra told them that they will have panel in 4 days and the girls will leave in a poor house until next week. The girls got really mad about the house it was poor and nothing special. Subin got annoyed with the girls' attitude and she told them that Tyra works hard to make them models and works hard to make the perfect house for them and they just react awful. Then the girls were mad at Subin too as they thought that she was a bitch, and Subin really didn't care. After 4 days have passed the 14 remaining girls went to their 1st panel. Subin, Angelina and Zita impressed the judges with their stunning and fresh photos, but Hadley, Belencia and Yaya dissapointed the judges. Subin got the 1st call-out and Belencia with Yaya landed in the bottom. In the end Yaya packed her bags and went home, without even entering the Top Model Mansion. Then the same night the girls got their make-overs with the famous hair styler Tia Kipps. Yoon-Ah didn't adored her make-over and she started crying, the same with Angelica. Stormi was happy because she changed a lot to a model but Subin didn't got a make-over as they couldn't do anything to her bald hair. *'First Call-Out:' Subin Deng *'Bottom 2:' Belencia Juhan & Yaya Dernac *'Eliminated:' Yaya Dernac *'Special Guest(s):' Yoanna House, Yu-Tsai, Tia Kipps. Episode 3 The Triple Models The 13 remaining models, after the first elimination packed their bags and where looking for the Top Model Mansion. And looking, and looking and looking... They couldn't find it. Tyra saw the girls at the streets as she was drinking a coffee with Miss Jay and she showed them the way. The girls finally arrived to their house and they where all amazed by the amazing house. Subin saw her photo hanged on the wall and she was cheering but the girls were still mad at her, for just no reason. Then the girls found their rooms and they slept after the long night they had. The next morning, Subin was bored so she made breakfast for all the girls and Pion started feeling bad about Subin and she helped her cook the breakfast. Then all the girls ate, and they were suprised by Subin's amazing cooking skills. And Subin found some friends, obviously. However Raina, Zita and Belencia were pissed off with Subin's attitude and they decided to destroy all her clothes. When Subin saw her clothes she started yelling and Raina, Zita and Belencia were happy with their evil attitude. In some hours Zita decided to tell lies to Subin that Pion destroyed her clothes. Subin couldn't believe it and she stopped her friendship with Pion. Pion got really sad and she went to sleep. The next day the girls received a Tyra Mail saying that they need to be dressed up perfectly. The girls met Laura Van Franck judge at BrushYourCats S3NTM. She told them that they will do a halloween makeup challenge, even if Halloween has passed. The girl that shined was Belencia as Yoon-Ah did extremely bad along with Pion. When the girls went home, Subin saw a letter saying the real clothes destroyers and the writer was later said that was the clever and iconic camera man. Subin apologized to Pion and they were friends again. The next morning the girls received another Tyra Mail saying to them that they have other 2 sisters. The girls met the photographer Emi Macolinegli, he did a photoshoot in Cycle 1 too. He told to the girls that they will take a lot of photos but only 3 will be picked. In some shoots they will be wearing extensions and Subin will be wearing a wig. Then when the girls arrived to their home, late at night they slept and at the next day they saw a Tyra Mail saying that only 12 girls will continue tonight. Yoon-Ah and Zita were nervous as the photographer didn't gave the best feedback to them. However at the panel Zita, Marina and Subin shined as they did in week 1 as Angora, Bethari and Yoon-Ah dissapointed the judges. Zita got the FCO and it was really unexpected for her and Bethari with Yoon-Ah landed in the bottom 2. In the end Yoon-Ah was sent home. *'First Call-Out:' Zita Lovelyn *'Bottom 2:' Kim Yoon-Ah & Bethari Binti Osman *'Eliminated:' Kim Yoon-Ah *'Special Guest(s):' Laura Van Franck & Emi Macolinegli. Episode 4 Covered by colors After another elimination the 12 girls went back home, as they have understood that even if you do one little mistake you get kicked out as they thought that Yoon-Ah was a tough competitor. After that the girls went to bed and they slept. The next morning they didn't received any Tyra Mail and they found it strange, but however the girls ate their breakfast and they were watching TV as they got a Tyra Mail, strange isn't it? The mail was telling to the girls that they need to meet Tyra at a place in CA. When Tyra saw the girls she told them that they will have another challenge and it was a show your self in LIVE TV challenge at the live Bitstrips TV at the new show: Talk with a Celebritah!''with the host: ''Ensley Park. The girls expressed their selfs really good but one girl shined and this girl was Hadley. Hadley started to scream as she didn't waited to win anything in this show. Then the girls went home and they had 2 days free as Tyra told them. The next day the girls did a barbeque party and they had fun. They got really drunk they didn't knew what they were doing as Marina maked-out with Subin, Hadley and Zita. Raina didn't took part to this party and she was annoyed that she had to deal with girls that they can't model at all. After a day of hard partying Raina wasn't talking to the girls. All the girls didn't really cared about it, because they hated Raina. The next day the girls got a Tyra Mail questioning them: What's your favorite color?. The girls met the famous photographer Atalya Crew and she told them that they will take a photo with a color and some people will throw to them a bucket of colors. In the board you can see the colors of the girls: Then the girls got automatticly at the panel. Angelina, Zita and Bethari impressed the judges with their stunning photos but Stormi, Pion and Balencia really dissapointed the judges. Angelina got the first call-out as she delivered the best photo in BNTM With Tyra Banks history and Pion & Balencia landed in the bottom. In the end Balencia got back home. Then Tyra releaved that the girls will have 2''' international destinations and one of them will happen in the next day. Then she releaved that the first international destination was Rome, Italy. *'''First Call-Out: Angelina Love *'Bottom 2:' Balencia Juhan & Pion Hailey *'Eliminated:' Balencia Juhan *'Special Guest(s):' Ensley Park & Atalya Crew. Episode 5 Italian Goodess * First Call-Out: '''Marina-Charlie Demopoulos * '''Bottom 2: '''Hadley Porter & Raina Hein * '''Eliminated: '''Raina Hein * '''Special Guests: '''None. '''Episode 6 Creepy Zombies everywhere * First Call-Out: '''Angelina Love * '''Bottom 2: '''Zita Lovelyn & Hadley Porter * '''Eliminated: '''Hadley Porter * '''Special Guests: '''None. '''Episode 7 Sunglasses In New York *'First Call-Out:' Angora Nyla *'Bottom 3:' Subin Deng, Angelina Love & Angelica Angel *'Eliminated:' Subin Deng & Angelica Angel *'Special Guests:' None. Episode 8 The plane is waiting! * First Call-Out: '''Marina-Charlie Demopoulos * '''Bottom 2: '''Pion Hailey & Angelina Love * '''Eliminated: '''Pion Hailey * '''Special Guests: '''None. '''Episode 9 Welcome to Algeria! * First Call-Out: '''Marina-Charlie Demopoulos * '''Bottom 2: '''Bethari "Binti" Osman & Zita Lovelyn * '''Eliminated: '''Bethari "Binti" Osman * '''Special Guests: '''None. '''Episode 10 The unexpected twist * First Call-Out: 'Angora Nyla * '''Bottom 2: ' Stormi Henley & Angelina Love * 'Originally Eliminated but saved: ' Angelina Love * 'Quit: ' Stormi Henley * 'Special Guests: ' None. '''Episode 11 A step closer to the finale * First Call-Out: ' Angelina Love * '''Bottom 3: ' Marina-Charlie Demopoulos, Angora Nyla & Zita Lovelyn * 'Eliminated: ' Angora Nyla & Zita Lovelyn '''Episode 12 Bitstrip's Next Top Model is... * Top 2: ' Angelina Love & Marina-Charlie Demopoulos * '''Winner: ' Marina-Charlie Demopoulos * 'Runner-Up: ' Angelina Love * 'Special Guests: ' Manolis Marakis, Ensley Park Contestants Summaries : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant who was originaly eliminated but got saved. : The contestant who quitted the competition. : The contestant(s) who won the weekly challenge. *In Episode 10, Angelina was originally eliminated, however Stormi quitted from the competition and Angelina got saved. Photoshoots '''Photoshoot 1: Natural Beautyshoots without make-up on. Photoshoot 2: '''Triple shoots. '''Photoshoot 3: Colorful shoots. Photoshoot 4: Italian Goodess In Pairs. Photoshoot 5: Creepy Zombies At Night Woods. Photoshoot 6: ' Beauty Shoots with Sunglasses on. '''Photoshoot 7: ' Girls posing at the plane. 'Photoshoot 8: ' Girls posing with HF dresses at Algeriers. 'Photoshoot 9: ' Seventeen ads. 'Photoshoot 10: ' VOGUE ads. 'Photoshoot 11: ' Maybelline New York ads. Make-Overs *'''Yoon-Ah: Shorter and little dark blonder hair. *'Marina:' Longer blonde hair and black eyebrows. *'Zita:' Same curly hair but more red. *'Balencia:' Little longer, curly brown hair. *'Bethari:' Boy-ish brown hair. *'Angora:' Add little more black hair. *'Raina:' A little cut and more dark. *'Hadley:' Orange long hair with bangs. *'Angelina:' Short icy blonde hair. *'Angelica:' Shorter curlier and black hair. *'Stormi:' Shorter brown hair and brown eyebrows. *'Subin:' No change. *'Pion:' Long brown curly hair.